When science meets bending?
by dreamstar potter
Summary: "It took a while to comprehend what was going on, Katara ran blindly everything was a blur to her, the sights and the sounds, all she wanted to do now was survive," Zutara,Pre sozin's comet, third season.  R&R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue, _June 27__th__ 1991 _

There is an island about eighty-four miles off the coast of Costa Rica. The sea in between these lands is great and blue and…eerily silent. The skies were clear and strangely calm. This place wasn't ordinary- or at least no longer ordinary, The shores are rocky and violent and the greenery is lush and beautiful…and misleading. This place wasn't safe if you think so, no, this place was dangerous and only the stupid and arrogant went there. The Costa Rican government knew nothing of the stuff going on Isla Nublar. They thought it was just an American who wanted some rickety old island. If you went on this island by boat- after the incident, you wouldn't survive two minutes just about ten thousand yards off shore. Before the _incident _this place has always been mysterious. _Pescadores_ (fishermen) told _Cuentos (_Stories) of other fishermen going to this island and never returning. This man bought the island despite the fishermen's warning that the island may reek of dangers and poisons that may threaten to come over to the government.

John Hammond the one who bought this said island waved away their warnings and bought the island anyway. He just discovered something- something that he thought would make millions and blow everyone's mind. Scientists everywhere saw his discovery and thought it was terribly biased and hardly testable. "You're making guesses," Ethan Grover said shaking his head at the old man. "Did painkillers get to your brain?"

John Hammond stared at Dr. Grover and laughed heartily, "No Ethan I believe you this will blow your mind, you can tear up the rulebook now about primitive animal behavior and look at the island," Ethan cut the babbling old man off and said, "Okay, lets say your discovery is testable and not horribly biased- how do you know what the animal behaviors are? What they eat? How do you know you can control an extinct ecosystem? John, these past a hundred years we looked at nothing but bones but suddenly you come up with the conclusion that you can control an extinct ecosystem by simply pressing a button. You can't create an extinct animal without massive sequence gaps- lets say you did, you'll need to find complete DNA of something similar," He went on, "You can't interrupt the cellular mitosis John, a good scientist will see that if they went to your island and found out how it was possible,"

John didn't follow Ethan's advice unfortunately, he went with his plan, despite the fact it was biased and a horrible idea. He will be laughed at by every university- but people who did believe Hammond worked for him, and created these creatures, they were all capitalists and they wont know what hit them when Ethan Grover's prediction is said, correct or incorrect.

_June 7__th__ 1993 12:00 AM _

Robert Muldoon stood there hands around the tazer tense and tight. His specialty was the Velociraptor. The Velociraptor was a vicious animal that had the cruelty of pirates and the intelligence of nothing he saw before. Robert was about thirty-four years old and burned by African and Isla Nublar sun. He was the game warden for the zoo in Kenya and here- a new job given to him by Hammond. Despite the fact it was night he was comfortable with the brown Indiana Jones hat that he always wore always covering his thinning mousy brown hair and hiding his bright blue eyes. This was their a hundredth specimen overall and their eighth specimen in the species _Velociraptor mongoliensis. _Velociraptor was the most dangerous next to _Tyrannosaurus_ _rex_.

The machine gave a whirr and lowered the metal box onto the platform. "Moving team step in there," about eight or nine men stepped onto the platform and pressed their bodies against the box. _Roaar! _It was an awful shriek and the men jumped out of the way, "Come on go in there!" Muldoon shouted they once again pressed their bodies against the metal and pushed the box into a high tech animal pen. The pen made a click sound and the box was secure. "Loading team step away," He ordered, "Gate Keeper," A dark skinned man jumped onto the box and readied himself to release the monster. "Geoffrey Raise the gate," Slowly Geoffrey was liftng the gate making sure he didn't screw up the mission. The Velociraptor let out a terrible roar and crashed in the gate. Geofrrey fell off the eight foot tall box and fell at the mouth of the box. He was about to get up until he was being dragged in by the monsturous beast. The tazer team frantically moved to the mouth of the box and began to furiously stun the animal. Geoffrey was yelling and screaming in pain, Robert Muldoon was helping Geoffrey get away from the Raptor but it was getting too strong! Robert was yelling at the team to work the beast back, "Work her back!" He was yelling, but...it was too late, Geoffrey was gone, at the hands of a prehistoric creature.

_Next day, 1993. _

It was lightly raining, but it didn't seem to bother the three men at the dock in the Dominican Republic. The first man was muttering irritably in spanish and the two other men were pulling a raft to shore. They didn't seem to bothered that a man was killed at the hands of a prehistoric beast either, as long a they get their money. "Hola Juanito!"A man clean and neat with a navy blue suit was on shore now who was being pulled on a raft by the two men. "Hola Buenbenito,"

"Hammond sends his apologies" Juanito said immeadiately. Gennero was the man's name and he was the lawyer for the investors of the park after the accident.

"We are facing a twenty million dollar lawsuit with the family of that worker and Hammond can't even bother to see me?" Gennero asked angrily.

"He has to be with his daughter she's getting a divorce," Juanito explained, Gennero cut him off rudely, "I understand that but I advise we work with the situation now, the insurance-" Suddenly he tripped and Juanito grabbed his arm. "The accident has raised some very serious questions about the park, that makes he investors very, very anxious I was told to conduct a thorough on site inspection," Juanito stopped and sighed, "Hammond hates inspections it slows everything down,"

"It'll pull the funding, that'll slow him down even more," Gennero said. A young man walked up to Juanito and whispered in his ear, his eyes widened and he walked into a cave. Gennero followed and hit his head on the door entrance, "Ooh! watch you head," Juanito warned too late.

"If two experts, sign off on the island the insurance guys will back off," Gennero said, "They already got Ian Malcolm but they think he's too trendy, they want Alan Grant, and Hammond thought up some crazy idea of having teenagers who never seen technology- kids from another world to also sign off on the island,"

Both Juanito and Gennero were silenced then they both burst into wild laughter.  
>"Hammond is crazy," Juanito guwaffed.<p>

"Tell me about it," Gennero giggled. The both abruptly stopped laughing when a young man handed Juanito a golden stone. "About Alan Grant..." Juanito said, "You'll never get him out of Montana, Luz mas Luz MUCHACOS ECHE ME LUZ!" Lights shined on the golden stone.

"Why not?" Gennero asked surprised.

"Because grants like me...he's a digger...que lindo eres vas a ser..." Juanito trailed off into more spanish.

Who knew that Hammond's crazy idea can work...

AN: Sacredpenwriter I'd like to say thank you for giving me awesome advice, I'm trying to write better, please read and review! Constructive critisim, ideas, and praise welcome! NO FLAMES! R&R!

Another thing: I tried to make it realistic so it can be smooth when the Avatar characters end up in the jurassic park world, ending is weird and sorry that the chapter is short R&R! I did a bit of research about the Jurassic Park story despite the fact that I watched this movie a billion times! Again, R&R always.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Avatar Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph walked through the dense tropical forest boredly. "This is pointless Aang why can't we go to the festival on Appa?" Zuko complained his golden eyes dark from exhaustion, his hair stringy and filthy. Aang who had a lot of an upbeat attitude said once again, "Appa gets tired like everyone else cut him some slack guys," Katara was also tired and wished to sit somewhere or fly on Appa. All of them have been walking in the Fire Nation Forest for seven hours non-stop. The only ones who were not running thin on patience and strength were Toph, and of course Aang. Sokka quit pestering Aang about Appa a long time ago, for Aang wouldn't budge.

Both Katara and Sokka had bright blue eyes and smooth dark skin, they were brother and sister and apart of the Southern Water tribe, currently helping Aang on his journey to defeat the fire lord. Sokka was about five foot eleven and Katara was five foot two both wore Water tribe attire that consists of blue tops and blue bottoms that were many colors in the blue spectrum both had variations of bandages around their arms. Katara had her brown hair in loops that were connected to a bun that was tightly plaited, her hair streamed behind her. Sokka had a warrior wolf's tail that really was a ponytail that was roughly cut off at its end the sides of his head were lightly shaved.

Zuko was about six foot two and was pale with a thin coating of ash on his body along with golden eyes that do not stay the same dark gold. Sometimes they're pale gold or grayish gold-they technically change color with lighting and emotion. Other than that Zuko's eyes were a type of gold. Zuko's outfit was more complex consisting of a red shirt with a red and golden tunic over it, the tunic had two golden ribbons that served as a belt and tied around his waist, the shirt fell over a pair of red pants that had golden stripes, the pants were loose in the beginning and in the end were tight against his bottom legs ending with pointy shoes that were a nice soothing brown. In the beginning Zuko had his head bald except for a single black streaming ponytail that was permanently wound painfully to his head. Now since he cut off his ponytail hair grew on his entire head first giving him black peach fuzz, then a crew cut, then his hair fell medium in wisps barely touching his shoulder this hairstyle gave him the ability to finally put it into a full bun.

Aang was completely bald with arrows that ran down his entire body, outlining his wiry frame Aang or 'twinkletoes' Toph calls him was always light on his feet because he was an airbender it seems like his eyes change color too, from a pure stormy gray to a reddish brown when mentioning fire or in a very red environment-it depends on the lighting. Aang's outfit consisted of bright oranges and yellows that wrapped around his body his pants were black, and like Zuko loose in the beginning and tight in the end also with pointy shoes the whole pair of pants had a dark red stripe running through it. Aang was five feet tall exactly and didn't exactly tower over Katara like Sokka and Zuko did.

Toph was pale just like Zuko without the ash coating that was guaranteed you would get if you lived in the Fire Nation all your life and a natural fire bender. She had pale green eyes that were glazed over with blindness and strands of deep black hair fell in her eyes, her outfit was similar to Zuko's, a green blouse with a yellow tunic over it she had a pair of green shorts and a yellow frontal slip she was barefoot and could feel the earth with her feet something that was similar to shoes were green half shoes that covered the top of her feet. She also had green cuffs and a green, yellow, and white headband over her hair there were white puffs at each end of the headband that resembled headphones. She had a green belt that marked the ending of her blouse and the beginning of her pants. She wore her hair in a bun.

The Gang's real reason why they were walking in the Fire Nation Jungle was because Katara suggested going to a festival to calm the nerves before Sozin's comet. The comet wasn't a real comet it was described as a big red ball of fiery gasses of a runaway star that passed the earth only once every one hundred years. This year the comet was coming and the Gang was going to defeat the Fire Lord by then. This said comet gave firebenders full power and practically rendered air, water, and earth helpless. Thankfully just because the comet powered firebenders didn't mean that all firebenders are bad, Zuko the former prince of the fire nation was on their side and he was a skilled firebender, so if the comet powers all firebenders it can power not only Zuko but Aang too they'll be just as equally powerful as Fire Lord Ozai. As they walked no one noticed a deep purple swirling portal like hole sucking in everything in sight. At first it was unnoticeable to the Gang, not even Toph recognized the threat, until it got bigger. Appa saw it and roared in fright, Aang was struggling to keep him on the ground but the swirling portal scared the animal so much it took to the skies- without the Gang. Without their bison to help them escape the threat, the Gang ran and the portal was getting even bigger and bigger. The first one to fall was Zuko who was struggling to get up, his legs protested and his body ached, thoughts wildly ran though his head, _what the heck is that thing! How did it get here? _"Zuko!" Katara first went to his aid but Sokka held her back and he said, "I know we can't risk losing him but we have to go!" Sokka yelled. The portal at first look was purple but if you look closer at it was bright blue.

The portal swallowed Zuko up and it was getting faster gaining on the remaining Gang. Toph was lagging behind so Aang slowed down and grabbed her hand they both ran ahead from the angry swirling portal and it swallowed Aang and Toph already! The last ones left were Katara and Sokka they stood there for a split two second staring at the portal and they both ran holding hands the portal was at their heels Sokka was getting sucked into it and Katara screamed, "NO!" Katara tightly held onto Sokka's hand but the force was unbelievable she never felt something so strong in her entire life. The portal then swallowed them both and Katara blacked out.

He was hearing voices; the first voice was a friendly voice. Zuko decided to accept this voice, there was another voice that was comforting and yet another voice that he knew would make him chuckle at tasteless jokes. The fourth voice he really liked that voice-a lot he didn't know why. "Is he waking up yet?" The funny voice asked he felt a prodding at his cheek and helplessly he flailed his arms to wave away the prodding. "Stop that Sokka he doesn't like it," His eyes were slowly opening there were four blurry shapes over him to a white background. "Am…I dead?" He asked his voice in the stupidest slur he has ever heard. "No, thank the spirits we thought we would lose you," The fourth voice was speaking to him- he decided no to speak so he can listen more to the fourth voice. "You were unconscious the longest," The friendly voice said, "We ended up in the strangest place- a desert full of people digging out bones, I don't know why we're here either. The people of this place wear weird clothing they also look at us weird though they're the nicest of people so far," The friendly voice went on, "Though there is this one man that looks at us weird as if we're dirty or something he's weird himself," The fourth voice cut in, "The nice lady gave us some temporary clothes to fit in because she says that our clothing will attract too much attention, she's still giving us awkward looks though," Zuko answered still in his stupid slur, "Why can't we tell them…our story?" The fourth voice's hand was blissfully cool and it briefly brushed his cheek, "Good idea Zuko," After half an hour of seeing blurry figures his vision cleared to see that Aang the friendly voice was right, they were in a desert with the strangest of people. They all wore striped shirts with long blue pants or short blue pants if they were girls some of these girls had wispy yellow hair and red hats they all wore strange blunt tipped shoes with these foot coverings called socks. Aang was right, there was a man who gave them dirty looks he wore a long sleeved striped shirt and a long blue pants with a bandana around his neck. He wore a hat that covered his eyes and head. Zuko rose an eyebrow at the man and he did see a nice lady who came in the tent he was sleeping in, she had lush skin, blue eyes and yellow hair like some other people around here. She spotted Zuko and gave him a weakened smile, "I'm Ellie- you and you're friends just…popped here out of nowhere it gave the diggers quite a scare," She held out a hand to Zuko and he took it, "Zuko," He said. Ellie gave him a look, "last name?" She asked trailing off a bit. "No, I have no last name," Zuko said. Her eyes were troubled deeply at the lack of last names. She handed Zuko a short-sleeved deep red shirt and a pair of beige shorts with multiple pockets. The others left him alone and he pulled on the new outfit. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized for the first time his frame was actually smaller than he usually saw it. The only thing that was out of place was his ridiculously pointy shoes. He replaced his pointed shoes with the blunt tipped shoes that contained tiny holes Ellie called them "tennis shoes" another kid called them "Sneaks" or "Sneakers" she also provided the socks for him which comforted his feet. He exited the tent and sitting in chairs around a dead campfire. "Take a seat…Zuh-ko," Ellie said.  
>"It's Zuko (ZOO-koh)," Zuko corrected. He sat in a beach chair next to Katara; the others were in a large circle next to a narrow house. "So…" There was an awkward silence, "What are you doing here?" Katara asked finally breaking the silence. "We're doing a study on Velociraptor," Ellie said. "Velociwhat?" Sokka cut in seriously. "Vel-o-sir-aptor-," She said clearly, "Velociraptor,"<p>

"Okay, what's with the bones being dug up?" Zuko asked motioning to the bones.

"In order to know more about them we dig up their bones, they're all extinct now, this profession is called paleontology, I specialize in Paleobotany or the study of extinct plants," Katara leaned in to listen more, "Really? It must be fascinating,"

"It is," Ellie said, "but there isn't much to it," She went over to a skeleton, "you brush away the dust and dig that's about it," So far Zuko hasn't noticed Katara's outfit. It was a striped blue shirt that was tied over the lower part of her ribs. She was rather skinny with shorter shorts she wore a strange hat with a wide brim that was navy blue. Her hair was in a ponytail that was through the hole of the hat.

Aang's new outfit consisted of long pants and a long sleeved gray shirt he wore a hat that was a soft gray. He wore sneakers that were a little too big for Aang making him stumble. Toph refused to wear shoes for she explained that she was an earthbender…. so the Gang got into this weary conversation about being able to bend the four classical elements and all of their adventures each of them demonstrated their proper element and Aang explained to Ellie that the Avatar was a person who could bend all four elements. It took about two hours to explain in detail about all their adventures, including Zuko and Katara's back-story. Aang's back-story only took about ten minutes to explain. Alan Grant was still digging a few meters nearby the circle. There was a brief silence and everyone except Grant was surrounding the circle to hear the unbelievable story. Some clapped at the impressiveness of the bending when demonstrations were given and they took extra time to repeat the demonstrations. "Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler we're ready to try again," Aang jumped up and asked, "try what again?" Ellie grinned at him, "Just some machine we're developing,"

"A machine? Like a drill or something?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, but it takes away the fun in digging," She replies sighing. There were several clicks and two young men stood on a strange device and there was an explosion. Another young man was clicking away on another machine, which was a computer. "How long does this take?" Ellie asked, "It should bring an immediate return shoot the radar into and the boom bounces the image back," he clicked again at the machine, "bounces it back…this program is incredible few more years development and we wouldn't have to dig anymore," Alan chuckled, "where's the fun in that?"

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Sokka wandered away from the scientists who were marveling at the fact they found yet another Velociraptor skeleton. After a few minutes Alan and Ellie were walking together and laughing. "…Messy, noisy, expensive…." "Cheap, cheap," Ellie joked. "They smell." Ellie's jaw dropped and said indignantly, "They do no smell!"

"Some of them smell!" Alan protested, "Babies smell!"

Then coming down from the sky was the greatest thing Team Avatar has seen is a great metallic machine floating downward toward the ground kicking up dust. Alan was yelling to cut off the sound and he ran back to the trailer and went in followed by Team Avatar. "What the heck do you think your doing in here?" Alan roared, _pop!_ "Hey! We were saving that!" There stood an old man with pure white attire and a white beard and eyebrows with thin framed glasses and the brightest blue eyes everyone has ever seen, he was holding a bottle of wine and he said, "Today I guarantee it," Alan went up to the old man, "Who in god's name do you think you are?" "I'm John Hammond and I'm delighted to finally see you in person Dr. Grant, I can see my fifty thousand a year had been well spent," he spotted the Gang and said, "Ah! I finally managed to get you here many says it's impossible, but look now I'm quite lucky am I?" Zuko stepped forth and said, "You sucked us into that portal?" Hammond nodded happily, "Even I was doubting it," Katara cut him off, "You sucked us in at the wrong time the Avatar has to defeat the Fire Lord in two days before Sozin's comet comes!" Hammond smiled wider, "That's where time freeze comes in, when you're here time flows faster and it feels like you missed your chance at something, but in truth three weeks is a mere two minutes in your world," Katara's eyes widened and she turned to the Gang, "What do we do now?" Hammond stepped into their conversation, "I want you guys to come on an adventure with us, a break from the stresses of war,"

"Okay, who's the jerk?" Ellie burst in angrily. "This is Dr. Sattler, Ellie this is Mr. Hammond," Alan pulled Ellie to shake hands with Hammond, "Sorry for our dramatic entrance Dr. Sattler I just had to come- would you like a drink we wont let it get warm," The three adults were fussing over Hammond for he is so rich that they needed the money for dig sites. "I own an Island, off the coast of Costa Rica, I've leased it from the government and I have spent the past three years setting up a kind of, biological preserve, really spectacular, spared no expense I made the one in Kenya look like a petting Zoo, no doubt out attraction would drive kids out of their minds," Alan turned to Ellie whispering, "What are those?" Ellie whispered back, "Small versions of Adults honey," "and not just kids anyone," He explained how he needed the best in their field plus a few teens who never heard of technology to accept the island, he kept it a mystery what it was about- he grinned like a madman when he mentioned the dimensions thing. **(I don't wanna go too into that alright) **

"_what is it about?" Alan asked. _

"_It's right up your alley," John replied smiling mysteriously, "why don't all of you come over for the weekend," _

_The pair were stuttering, the Gang gave up on actually refusing if they wanted to get back in their own world. _

"_I'll fund your dig for a further three years," There was silence and the pair nodded dizzily and both were whooping. The Gang stayed silent they were going somewhere where they don't know and they were taken from their spots practically by force and they're supposed to cover some crazy old man and his ideas for and "Island" hopefully it won't be too exciting._

**AN: I know kind of weird, but it took me four hours to make! T_T it's 1:32 in the morning now! Please R&R it'll be soooo worth it. Yes, Hammond is a bit crazier in this story please R&R! Augh…. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

It took about three planes to get to Costa Rica. One plane that went from Montana to Los Angeles, then a jet in Choteau that would take them to Costa Rica then a helicopter that would take them from San Jose to Isla Nublar. They were in the helicopter now with a man that had shades wearing all black and he was talking to the scientists. Hammond explained to Team Avatar that he has an excess of personality for a mathematician. He mentioned phase space and non linear equations but it all was clueless to them. Zuko sat opposite of Aang, who sat next to Toph, Katara sat next to Zuko and Sokka sat next to Katara. Toph didn't look effected that they were in the sky, which surprised them greatly. John failed to talk to Team Avatar for the awkward silence afterward would be simply unbearable. So to break the silence Katara said, "Let's guess about the island," Yep the topic about the island brought their attention. What caught Zuko's attention was the fact that Katara was wearing a pure blue tank top and pair of medium shorts with her same blue hat in the same ponytail. Zuko was wearing a short-sleeved red-orange shirt and another pair of beige shorts that had many pockets. "I think it's about exotic animals," Aang said, "Gopherfishes?" he asked out of the blue. Team avatar laughed out loud, "Maybe," Sokka chuckled, "Gophers in the shapes of fishes,"

"Maybe it's about surviving in the wild," Zuko said, "You struggle to survive in the dense tropical forest you think it's the end but, NO, a helicuppy comes to save you," "HELICOPTER," They all said to Zuko at the same time, correcting him. The scientists laugh at the fact Zuko said, 'Helicuppy' "What about a barren desert with nothing but rocks as your only resource?" Toph asked. Aang shrugged, "It's possible," Their conversation was roughly cut off when Hammond said aloud, "I bring scientists you bring a rock star," Zuko and Toph laugh at the same time about rocks…and stars…."There it is," Hammond announced. There rising out of the horizon was an island with eerily calm water and jagged edges to the cliffs. They fly in between the mountains and see a helipad and when they finally land two jeeps or "Fire Nation Battle Cars" Zuko likes to call them pulled up by the helipad. They piled into the jeeps and Zuko finally has taken interest in all the things the people here have created, "Wow, you use these for daily transportation? Back where we come from they're used for battle," Zuko said. They bounced through the road. Toph was laughing as they nearly tipped over and they sped off onto grass through brushes and to a clearing. "This shouldn't be here," Ellie, said confused. Aang went toward the front to investigate, they stopped abruptly and Alan was shocked he rose from his seat and tugged his glasses off. Zuko shook his head and also stood up staring at the clearing. Aang was still investigating the plant, "Alan this species of vermiform was extinct since the cretaceous period I mean this thing is humongous," Alan seized her head and turned towards their direction. Aang jumped from the jeep and stared. Katara opened the door and stood there several yards from the jeep, mouth open. Zuko exited the car also and stood next to her his expression nearly the same. "What?" Toph asked as she felt people exit the cars. She also did and when her foot touched the ground she whispered, "Whoa, I've never felt something so, so, BIG," They have never seen it before, they have never see so extraordinary so huge, it was said to be impossible. Everyone was staring in awe at it, extraordinary, a dream, and utterly impossible. _How the heck is it done? _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Looming over them was a creature with an incredibly long neck about a thousand feet long. **(We all know it's thirty feet don't quibble -_-) **it was stomping, grazing on the highest of trees. Zuko raised his head to see the face and he fell over astonished. Katara was swallowing several times at the massive size. The two scientists, Alan and Ellie were babbling somewhere off about rulebooks. "Brachiosaur thirty," Hammond said grinning happily. Ian Malcolm cursed under his breath and Gennero's fear vanished into greed. Aang was merely staring at the Brachiosaur, Toph was grinning, leaning on Aang, Sokka's jaw dropped in astonishment, "H-How can you create something that huge!" Sokka yelped at Hammond, "We have a T-rex clocked at thirty two miles an hour," Hammond said not listening to Sokka's question. "A T- what?" Sokka yelled outraged, "A T-rex," Hammond said heartily. Alan was on the ground trying to recover from a faint. "Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler my dear children, welcome…. to Jurassic Park,"

Alan looked over to the other Dinosaurs who were bellowing and roaring, sipping water and feeding on the river plants, "They're moving in herds…they do move in herds," Hammond kneeled next to Alan and Alan whispered, "How'd you do this?" Hammond answered back, "I'll show you," He stood up and went into the lead car. "Come on we have to move on," Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Toph jumped into the cars and revved off onto the rough road. They then roared into a clearing past a lake and into a garage they exited and entered the visitor's center. "The most technologically advanced theme park in the entire world, we're not talking about rides everybody has rides, we made living, biological attractions so astounding that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet," Zuko stared at Hammond and he laughed, "Right you children don't know what rides are," Aang nodded mutely and he said, "You're right, what are rides?" Hammond answered, "They're fun moving well…games of some sort like when you go on a boat you enjoy scenery and everything- when on a boat you do it for fun," Aang made and O with his mouth and nodded rather stupidly.

"Do you know what this means?" Ellie asked, "That we're out of the job?" Alan answered, "Don't you mean extinct?" Malcolm corrected. The kids laughed at the joke…well except for Zuko who stared at Malcolm, confused. They trudged up a flight of stairs past a hallway into a dark room. Hammond allowed everyone but Toph in, "My dear you might need a hearing," Toph cut him off, "Look Strider I don't need an aid' I can see fine-with my feet," Hammond stared at Toph and had to allow Toph in. She sat next to Aang who sat next to Sokka who sat next to Katara and Zuko next to Katara. **(^_^!)** "Sit, Sit," Hammond waved them down and the others sat. "There he comes-well there I come," He moved to the front and everyone saw an exact copy of Hammond in a different suit. "Hello!" the John on the screen said in a friendly tone, "Go on, go on say hello," Real John encouraged. "Hi!" Aang said waving, Zuko waved awkwardly, and Sokka merely nodded, Katara waved shyly, and Toph said, "Yo," The adults waved awkwardly and said, "Hello," They then moved on. "Hello John!" The copy said heartily. "Oh…. I have lines," Hammond shuffled through a line of cards, "Fine, fine how did I get here?" Hammond read from the card: "Well…here let me show you, I need a drop of blood, your blood," Copy John nodded suspiciously and Hammond pricked its finger. "Ah!" It yelped, "John that hurt!" Hammond laughed, "Relax John it's all apart of the miracle of cloning," Stepping out from behind the Copy John another John appeared, "Hello John!" The copy greeted the first John, and it went like that several copies of the same John appeared from behind the first copy. "Cloned from what?" Alan asked staring at the screen to Ellie, "Loy extraction has never recreated an intact DNA strand," "Not without Massive sequence gaps," Malcolm finished, "Where do you get 100 million year old dinosaur blood," Ellie asked to herself. Abruptly Gennero shushed them all. Swirling from Copy John's finger was a DNA strand with huge boggling eyes; it tapped Copy John on the shoulder, "Oh! Mr. DNA where did you come from?" Copy John asked, "From your blood," The DNA strand answered, "Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life," Sokka turned to his friends, "One drop? _Billions of DNA?" _He asked his voice practically squeaking with astonishment, "A DNA strand like me, is a blueprint for building a living thing," He went on, "and sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs have left 'blueprints' behind for us to find," The scene changed to a mosquito sucking out blood from a scaly body, "we just had to know where to look, a million years ago there were mosquitoes and just like today they fed on the blood of animals, even dinosaurs," The scene changes to the mosquito flying to a branch of a tree, "Sometimes after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap, this fossilized tree sap, which we call amber has waited for millions of years," The scene changes to two men digging to a spot of golden, they found it and stared at it. "With the mosquito inside! That is, until Jurassic Park scientists came along they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito and- bingo! Dino DNA," The scene changes to racing screen of codes-DNA codes, "A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes, if we look at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day it would take two years, to look at the entire DNA strand, yes, it's that long," at the same time Sokka and Zuko's jaw dropped, _"Two years? I thought it was tiny! It said it was tiny!" _Katara shoved Sokka's arm around, "Shush it's not finished!" Mr. DNA went on, "Since its so old," It got hit by a racing code, "It's filled with holes, and that's where our geneticists take over," The scene changes once more to scientists working with the DNA, "Thinking machines, super computers, and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes and in virtual reality displays the gaps in the DNA sequence, we used the complete DNA of a frog to fill in the holes and complete the-code!" Mr. DNA shoved a full DNA strand of a frog into the gaps and it wiped its nonexistent forehead, "Phew! And then we can make a baby dinosaur," an egg appeared and hatched turning into a large brachiosaurus, "This score is only temporary," Hammond broke in, "It's going to have more dramatic music rum-pum-pum a march or something-hasn't been written yet, and then the tour moves on,"

Hammond pressed a button and a metal restraint fell on their laps the theater began to move. Katara panicked and said, "What are these?" Hammond chuckled, "Don't worry my dear they're to keep you safe," Zuko's hands were on his restraint and nervously he began to toy it, "So if we try to get off this ride while it's moving we'll die?" Zuko asked Hammond, "Something of that sort, that's why we have restraints," The Theater moved to a laboratory where people were carefully laying down fresh, moist ostrich eggs into a grassy equivalent of a nest. "WAIT! How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?" Alan demanded, "Can we see the unfertilized eggs?" Ellie asked hopefully, "Shortly, shortly," Hammond said, nonchalantly, Alan gripped the bars tightly, "Can't you stop these things?" Alan asked, "Sorry it's kind of a ride," Hammond answered rather sheepishly, "One, two, three," Three of the scientists shoved the bars off them and walked over to the lab, the gang followed suit. They entered a lab through an emergency exit hallway to the lab. There a Chinese man was erasing data from a clipboard. "Hello Wu!" Hammond shouted, "Oh, hello sir," A machine was turning the eggs to make sure they were properly incubated. "It's turning the eggs," Ellie whispered, one was shaking uncontrollably and the Gang surrounding the hatching egg, "Oh!" Wu exclaimed, "I hope they all hatch before I have to go to the boat," Hammond smiled and pulled a glove on, "I insist upon being here when they're born," Poking out of the egg was a snout and the snout was bright red, "Come on, come on, come on little one, come on then, there you go- push, push, there you go, push!" Hammond encouraged, "Come on," The animal finally poked out of it's shell and was wailing weakly, it was scary and ominous. The scientists began to talk about the body of the new dinosaur and it was still wailing in protest. Wu explained that all of the dinosaurs are female and Malcolm explained that life could not be contained, it breaks free, expands to new territories, crashes through barriers, painfully maybe even dangerously…everyone, even the Avatar Gang stared at Malcolm their eyes wide. They exited the lab and went down to the main room of the visitors and Alan spotted an animal pen. Alan went towards it followed by the others,  
>Hammond tried to stop him from approaching this pen but he failed, "We have a delightful menu I believe Chilean sea bass," Aang turned to Hammond and said, "I don't eat meat," Hammond flushed and said, "Oh, right we'll…arrange that for you ung," Aang corrected, "Aang, it's Aang," Hammond nodded barely listening to him. "What are they doing?" Alan asked, "Feeding them," A steer was on a hitch about to lower into a midst of trees and plants. Toph was tense and she said, "Those things in the pen are violent," Hammond had to agree with Toph. There was a moment of silence when the steer was in the plants, then it began to shriek following by some munching noises then silence. Zuko was pale faced and staring at the pen. "They should all be destroyed," A man with mousy brown hair, a brown hat, and two bright blue eyes came into view. This was Robert Muldoon the game warden of Jurassic Park. He explained that they're lethal at eight moths and extremely intelligent.<p>

Zuko let in a choking gasp as he stared at the pen, those things- were vicious meat eaters. "Ah…who's hungry," Hammond asked. They walked back to the visitors' center up to a discreet room that was black with projections of Jurassic Park around the world. Hammond explained that the rides weren't on line yet but they were going to take a basic tour. The waiter served the dinner and Aang got a fresh Cesar salad. Before they ate Hammond wanted their opinions on the Park so far. Aang said that it was dangerous and probably flawed, while Zuko just had to agree. Sokka had no comment whatsoever on the park for he was spending his lunchtime eating. Katara bit her lip and said that it was all strange extinct animals in a new era, Ellie agreed with Katara and elaborated on it, Toph shook her head, "Those things are vicious I might not feel very safe," The only one who agreed with Hammond was Gennero and he was wanting to sell the tickets at very high prices. Alan merely said, "Dinosaurs and man, two species separated of sixty five million years of evolution has been suddenly thrown into the mix together, how can we have the slightest idea, what to expect?" Hammond laughed nervously and said, "The only one I have on my side is the blood sucking lawyer," Gennero gave Hammond a look and said, "Thank you," Rather sarcastically, the waiter came to Hammond and whispered in his ear. "Ahh, they're here," Lunchtime was over and they strolled down to the ground level, Hammond said, "We're going to have some company out in the park, with out…target audience…" Running into view were two young kids, one Aang and Toph's age and the other about nine years old. "Grandpa!" They both yelled in unison, they knocked over Hammond and gave him great big hugs, "Kids!" Alan looked horrified while everyone else was laughing at the comical moment, "Careful, with the old man," Hammond chuckled, "Did you like the presents?" He asked the two children, "Yes, we loved the presents!" The girl exclaimed and they described their trip in the helicopter as they waved their arms around and making whooshing sounds.

The avatar gang could only stare at the scene, they had a bad feeling about the park already, and the children just made it feel worse.

**Arrrrg…it took me soooo long to create this chapter, READ AND REVIEW all I want is a review please! All I want is a review so I can be like the other fanfictions…. :..( I hope you like it, I don't own Avatar or Jurassic Park, sadly if I did…they would both come together on the big screen…READ AND REVIEW! Oh, and for the last chapter sorry it was so short! I guess this makes up for the short chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

One of the children, the twelve year old girl stood in front of the Avatar Gang and said, "Hey, I'm Alexis also known as a Lex and you are?" Zuko held out his hand to Lex and she shook it, "Zuko," Aang stepped in front of Zuko and said, "I'm Aang," Lex smiled and said, "Lex, and my you look cute," Aang blushed and Tim pushed Lex out of the way and said, "I'm Tim," there were many introductions to Lex and Tim, Toph seemed to open up to Lex a lot and Aang, Katara, and Tim were suddenly in a three-way conversation. They went out to the back of the visitors center and four red, green, and yellow mixed cars rolled out by themselves in front of them. "Lex! Not to close to the cars!"

"Aren't they beautiful aren't they glorious?" Hammond asked referring to the four cars in front of the group.

"No drivers?" Gennero asked.

"No, no, no, no drivers they run on a track on the middle of the roadway totally non polluting top of the line spared no expense," Hammond said quickly.

Tim followed Alan around the cars while Katara, Sokka, and Zuko settled in the third car. Aang and Toph went into the fourth car; Alan managed to lose Tim in the battle for getting himself away from the kid. That is until Lex came over and suggested she'd sit next to him in the first car. Thankfully that didn't happen so Tim and Lex and Gennero settled in the first car while Alan, Malcolm and Ellie settled in the second car. After a few minutes of waiting for the cars to move they finally rolled out to new adventure to await them.

"…Please touch the lower right part of the screen to have the correct map, welcome to Jurassic Park," a pair of rough, brown doors opened automatically for them the words JURASSIC PARK in red letters across the top of a purple background. Looking back Katara saw the doors close and she moved forward to examine the screen as images moved by it. "The voice you're now hearing is Richard Killey we spared no expense," There was a bump and she fell backwards Zuko seized her elbows and looked down at her in concern, "You okay?" She nodded and settled for something interesting. "We will see the first Dinosaur on our tour called Dilophosaurus," Sokka scrambled for a look on one side of the car. Katara squeezed in between Sokka and Zuko to get a closer look. "Dilophosaurus spit is actually poisonous causing blindness and eventually paralysis allowing the Dinosaur to eat at it's leisure, it is a beautiful though deadly addition to Jurassic Park," There were many quacking sounds beyond the fence. Zuko relaxed and sat disappointed, Katara was still scanning the fence for any sign of scaly skin with no luck whatsoever, Sokka folded his arms and went back to his seat his eyebrows furrowing in disappointment. The tour went on with false announcement of a new dinosaur but there was only green foliage and trees, and maybe, just maybe an ominous black figure running through the trees. They then stopped in front of a large fence, and everyone at the same time had hope of actually seeing a dinosaur. "Hold on tight, we'll try to tempt the T-rex now," Rising out of the ground was a four legged creature with horns, "That's a goat," Katara pointed out she again was examining the screen which was lecturing her about how they feed their _Tyrannosaurus rex_ by letting a live goat either roam or be trapped by a chain the T-rex usually get the food, though that's not all it eats the metabolism is very large so they give it a goat, a cow, and a pig to feed on, and if the scientists are feeling particularly generous they'll give the T-rex two more goats.

Zuko raised his eyebrow and noticed that nothing was happening, a thought hit his head, _do they really know what the T-rex eats? _It seems like his conscience knew the answer, _probably not, _after a few minutes at the T-rex Paddock the cars started moving again. They rode through a clearing with a bumpy dirt road, and they turned to a tropical forest, the trees protected the cars from the sun. Zuko heard a sickened roar. He looked at the empty clearing and spotted Alan grant moving down the hill along with Tim, Lex, Ellie, Gennero, and Malcolm. "Something says that we should follow them," Zuko said and he moved out stepping over Katara, then Sokka and jumping out of the car. Katara followed suit and Sokka was yelling at both Katara and Zuko to come back to the car. Instead Sokka jumped out of the car after them, Aang and Toph both jumped out of the car to follow the rest of team Avatar. In a single file line starting with Zuko then Katara then Sokka then Toph then Aang. After a couple of minutes of walking down the dusty hill Zuko stopped them all to hear a weak bellow. Katara shrugged and went in front of Zuko to go towards the sound. Zuko shrugged and followed her, after a short walk Katara was staring open mouthed at a giant, beautiful triceratops. She moved closer to the animal and caressed its horns in excited astonishment. When Sokka finally got to the scene his jaw dropped the same way when he first saw Appa. Katara laughed and went back to the Triceratops. "Isn't she beautiful?" Katara asked to Zuko as he crouched beside her. His hands ran over the same horns as Katara was touching for a split moment his hand was over hers, they looked at each other and blushed, "Yeah she sure is, you know beautiful," A man by the name of Doctor Harding on his name tag crouched between them and said, "She's sick if you want to know," Katara's ears perked up, "Sick? Maybe I can help her," She turned to a plant and bent the water from the plant. Doctor Harding's jaw dropped, "H-how did you-?" Katara merely smiled, "its called bending Doctor Harding, I think Mr. Hammond mentioned to you about 'kids from another world or dimension who hasn't see technology'?" Harding nodded, "I thought he was kidding, you can you know bend too?" He asked Zuko, "Yeah, but fire," He made a tiny flame appear on the palm of his hand. "Wow, those three other kids over there, can they bend?" Harding asked, "Only two of them the dark skinned one can't bend but the one with the arrows and the one who's blind can bend air and earth," Harding turned to the Triceratops his eyes wide. Katara turned to the Triceratops and bent the water on its stomach. "It's eaten some bad berries probably you can't be too sure," She stood up and looked around, "ah! I can see Ellie is going pro active and looking for these berries in animal droppings." Sure enough Ellie was rummaging through dino droppings though she looked confused. Katara moved forth to Ellie and asked, "You found anything?" Ellie shook her head, "No Katara, it's so odd, the Triceratops has Amelia Toxicity every six weeks," Katara raised an eyebrow, "The animal gets sick every six weeks?" Ellie nodded, "It ate west Indian Lilac because I can both tell the symptoms and the design of the micro vesicles on the tongue," Katara allowed her tongue to hang out of her mouth in disgust. "Me too," Ellie said spotting the small pink tongue hanging out of Katara's mouth. There was a crack of thunder and Gennero called, "Does anyone think that we shouldn't be out here?"

"I'm going to stay with Dr. Harding and finish up with the trike," Ellie said glancing at the sick triceratops.

"Yeah, I have a gas powered jeep, I can drop her off at the visitors center before I go to the boat," Harding said he waved to team avatar as they went over to the cars. When they were finally in the cars night fell and there was pounding rain. Sokka and Katara fell asleep with Katara's head resting on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko couldn't rest for the rain was deafening to him, he turned to look at Katara and thought her face was beautiful against the rough lighting on the fiberglass window. There was a violent bump that startled Zuko but certainly did not faze Katara or Sokka; they were both still fast asleep. It was hard to see in the rain, but luckily the cars were electric so there was no actual problem. What was the real reason he liked her, other than her good looks? She was smart, funny sometimes, and motherly, a sister to everyone, and she's also very determined. The strange thing was that he was attracted to her was because he was fire, and she was water, opposites attract, right? It was a pretty impossible theory; naturally the Water Tribes rivaled the Fire Nation, just like the Earth Kingdom naturally rivaled the Air Nomads. So should they be together? Shouldn't they despise each other so much that they both would have violent, awful fights that may account for life or death? He remembered the time he tied her to a tree, she would spit angry insults at him and it wouldn't matter to him at the time, because he wasn't thinking about her. Now, if he tied her to a tree and she would spit angry insults at him he would feel ashamed. He also remembered the time before he tied her to a tree, the time he managed to grab her by the wrists and tell her that he'll 'save her from the pirates'. Now if he done that it would be only to protect her, he could now hear Katara's protests of, _"I can take care of myself, thank you," _and he would let go of her wrists in surprise, _yep_, he thought, _that would definitely be Katara_.

He spotted the screen turning off, and Alan Grant was running in the rain towards their car he opened the car door and he asked, "Your power's out too?" Zuko nodded, "Yeah, why?" Alan shrugged, before he left, "You scared?" Zuko put his hand on his chest in mock surprise, "Of course not, Doctor Grant," He spotted Katara resting on Zuko's shoulder and winked. He then left once again running in the rain.

There was a boom that shook their car slightly. There was another boom and the car shook again. He noticed the goat gone, and he frantically turned to Katara and shook her awake. "Katara, wake up!" Katara's eyes blearily opened and she frowned at Zuko. "What is it?" Zuko pointed to the empty pole where the goat was tied to the stake. Lightning flashed, and shimmering in the light was a terrible lizard head that was swallowing the goat, which baaed balefully. Ripping and biting through the fence was a fifty foot tall _Tyrannosaurus rex._ Katara opened her mouth to scream she almost did until Zuko clasped at hand over her mouth, her hand was holding Zuko's and she looked at him through wide, terrified bright blue eyes. She turned to Sokka and whispered, "Sokka! Wake up!" Sokka waved her away and said, _"No steak I will not marry you…" _Katara shook Sokka harder and he was startled awake. "What?" He demanded. "Look…" Katara pointed to the Rex stepping out of Paddock. Sokka's eyes widened and he squeaked, "Whoa…" Zuko nodded, "Whoa is right Sokka," They spotted Gennero running for dear life through the rain and into the bathroom. The rex was fully out of the Paddock and it roared, Katara clapped her hands over her head, "I've never heard something so loud," Zuko said. The rex began to attack the first car and as they were both screaming to get the flashlight off, the T rex crashed through the fiberglass. They were shrieking to the top of their lungs. Katara couldn't watch as it flipped the car over. Katara turned in her seat and opened a case, "A flare, I guess, would work and some water," She stepped over Zuko in the car, opened it and ran out. Zuko couldn't help it, he burst through the car door and as Katara was screaming and running at the T rex, Zuko grabbed her around the waist, "Stop!" He yelled, "Stop it Katara Dr. Grant has it taken care of!" Malcolm was waving another flare wildly around and the t rex was coming at Malcolm. He ran to the bathroom and the bathroom walls fell apart and Gennero was thrown around in the jaws of the beast and was violently ripped apart. Toph, Aang, and Sokka came over to where Zuko and Katara was, Katara was on her hands and knees sobbing Zuko was also on his hands an knees over her and rubbing her forearm comfortingly. Alan and Lex were frozen and the T-rex was inches from them. Instead of hurting them it pushed the car, pushing Alan and Lex. Alan and Lex disappeared into the Paddock. "I say we follow them," Zuko whispered into Katara's ear. She nodded and she passed on the message to the others. The rex roared and ran into the opposite direction. One of the cars was gone for now Malcolm was dead and Gennero was definitely finished. Aang grabbed Toph's hand and ran towards the paddock, Toph piggybacked Aang and they floated down to the ground of the Paddock, Sokka, Zuko, and Katara glanced at each other and they looked down at the paddock. Katara grabbed a rope and slid down the paddock with ease, Zuko followed after her and Sokka decided to act like some super spy and jump off the Paddock without a rope causing him to end up with a bloody leg. Katara shook her head and bent the water from a gushing pipe and began to massage the wound gently. "Thanks Katara," Sokka said, she began to wrap the leg and Zuko and Katara held him up. Alan, Lex, and Tim were there waiting for them. They were wide eyed as they saw the bending but said nothing. They stopped at a tree and Sokka climbed the tree and sat at thee lowest branch. Alan, Lex, and Tim sat in a middle branch; Katara and Zuko sat in a branch above them, and Aang and Toph at the tallest branch. Zuko raised his arm and stared at Katara expectantly, she rested on his side and his arms were draped across her shoulders. She fell fast asleep against him. Zuko watched her and fell into deep thought. does she really like him? Was water meant for him, and fire meant for her? He couldn't be too sure; hopefully they'll be alive by the time he confesses to her. His eyes droop and heaviness rests on his shoulders. His head is now resting on hers, "Good Night Katara," He whispered and he saw black.

**Whooooooooohoooooo! I am finished with this chapter! *Celebrates excitedly*. It took a week to finish this thing…yes its short but I don't care! Zutara always and forever more. Please, please, please, please, please…read it and review it! I still don't have any reviews! Wahhhhhh! D..: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

AN: I'm going to make this AN brief…hello my readers Its been a long time since I updated this but I had a bad case of writers block…. enjoy!

When Zuko awoke the next morning he could not believe what he was seeing…a brachiosaurus was lowing gently and tearing off large pieces of leaf of from their section of

tree. Zuko tried to smile but in truth he was so scared he might fall off the tree and break a bone from terror. Katara's eyes opened and she giggled at Zuko's expression and

smiled at the dinosaur eating the plants around them. "Don't worry Brachiosaurs think Zukos taste awful so they eat plants instead," Katara said jokingly punching Zuko

lightly in the arm. He tried to glare at her but failed, instead he let out a yelp and luckily fell on the other branches making it impossible for Katara to keep a straight face. She

reached out and grabbed a loose branch holding it out to the gentle dinosaur. She felt the dinosaur take the plant into its teeth and she struggled to keep it from taking the

branch away from her. There was a second dinosaur slightly shorter than the first craning it's neck to be fed by the other survivors. "Come on Zuko don't be such a chicken,"

Katara urged to the now sulking prince next to her. "I'd rather be a chicken than feed that monstrous thing," Katara shook her head sadly, "You need to be out there Zuko and

here's your only chance."

"I'd rather be in there than out there, that thing is the reason we're in this mess," Zuko said staring at the brachiosaur with mild alarm.

"No this brachiosaur isn't the reason it's Hammond's fault for creating animals that favor human meat," Katara corrected absently as she tugged finally at the branch, only to

be defeated to see that the brachiosaur was an ambitious bugger ready to get what it wants.

After a while playing with the brachiosaurs and a very disgusting revelation that Lex was splattered from head to foot with animal boogers they jumped off the tree in the

direction of the visitor's center. Zuko, Toph, Aang, Sokka and Katara were bored and tired- that is until Toph thought it was funny to say that the T-rex was only a few yards

in the trees, it got the others in a frenzy of screams and running only to realize Toph was kidding around because of her boredom. It took about three hours to get to the

clearing and the Gang were feeling the signs of dehydration, luckily Katara used her bending to extract water from the plants and divide it all equally into bubbles so each

could sip from the suspended water. Alan, Lex, and Tim at first were hesitant about this method of hydration but as reluctant as they were they agreed, and Katara held up

seven suspended bubbles of water for each-it was amusing to see everyone curl their lips in such bizarre ways just to sip every drop of water, Tim used his tongue as a straw

as an "easy" way to sip his suspended bubble of water. When everyone had their break and their fair share of water they all stood up and made it to the said clearing after

fifteen more minutes of walking. The eight of them stood on a hill watching a pack of strange looking dinosaurs zipping through the clearing and chirping indignantly. "Wow,

look at that, it's like a flock of birds changing directions," Alan said, these dinosaurs were called Gallimimus and they were carnivores, luckily these dinosaurs didn't favor

human flesh like the other carnivores did. Then they all turned and ran, the Gallimimus were running along side them not taking any notice of seven highly edible humans

running away from them. Still and I'm going to repeat this-they don't favor human flesh. They saw a strong log and swooped under it waiting for the flocking dinosaurs to

cease and they slid under a space in the log and saw the t-rex trample through the clearing and lunge for the weakest dinosaur. Only the brave hearted could watch this

devastating event, after a few seconds they managed to slide away from the scene without being seen from the t-rex and they were once again walking through the boring

jungle. They made it to a small clearing and saw the border of the jungle. Alan held out an arm to stop the kids from eagerly reaching it and climbing the fence. He looked

back at them, climbed the ridge that separated the fence from the ground and his hands wrung the fence. Alan let out a yell that could only fool Tim and Lex, but the others

seemed unfazed by Alan's weak attempt to frighten them.

"Your no fun," He said to the unfazed kids, and he turned to the fence trying to break it. Then he said, "I guess we're gonna have to climb it," Alan said, Toph scoffed at Alan,

"What? I'm not climbing that," Aang patted Toph on the shoulder, "Don't worry Toph I'll get you over, it's just a brief period of real blindness don't worry," Toph nodded her

head humbly and Aang lifted her into his arms. He then sprang up hard and jumped over the fence floating down on the other side. Zuko glanced at the brother and sister and

they spotted his eye, they nodded silently to each other and grabbed the wires of the fence and began to climb it.

It took a while to finally get to the top and they began their descent downwards to the safer side of the jungle. Then there was a ring and the lights on the fence flickered

back to life. The only one who was on the fence was Tim who was pale and frightened about jumping downwards from suk a height. The moment he was about to jump there

was a shriek and a ZAP! Tim was falling..falling.. Lex was shrieking strings of words and Alan was suddenly pushing upon Tim's chest. After a few failed attempts Alantook a

deep breath and blew hard into his mouth Tim sat up suddenly coughing and gasping. They walked into the visitors center tired and grateful, Alan sat Tim on the booth seat

and said, "Big Tim, the human piece of toast," Tim only could smile. By the time Alan left everyone was surrounding the buffet made for them and gobbling down whatever

was there...that is until Toph said unusally quiet, "There is something in the center coming for us," Everyone shot annoyed looks at her, the annoyed looks softened into

fearful glances at each other when they realized Toph wasn't lying

Ooh, a cliffhanger! I dont remeber if I ever created a cliff hanger. Well read and review...such a derp am I reviewing my own story I am that pathetically desperate for reviews... ._.


End file.
